The night she claimed him
by Tinni
Summary: A Bra and Goten fic. No flames about the whole age gap please.


The night she claimed him

He closed his eyes and tried to drive her out of his mind. He really didn't want to think about her beautiful blue eyes, her lushes green hair, her soft lips that he longed to claim with his, Goten snapped open his eyes and shook his head. This was ridicules she was what six months into eighteen and he well into thirty-one. He shook his head once again and curled up in his bed. How had this mess begin? O, yes Trunks and his determination to become super Saiyain level two.

* * *

They had been training when in a terrible burst of energy they both broke the barrier at the same time. But Trunks was the one attacking and he slammed right into him and sent him churning to the wall of the gravity room. Unfortunately that triggered the destruction of the gravity chamber. The stupid piece of junk exploded with the two of them still in it. Trunks had the energy to whither the explosion. He didn't. He had involuntarily dropped completely out of super Saiyain just as the explosion took place. The end result, several broken ribs. Both his legs broken in several places. One arm dislocated the other broken. In fact he was lucky to be alive. When he came too, he was with her. She was dressing his wounds and setting his bones back in place. Apparently they couldn't get hold of any senzu beans.

He must have been stuffed full of painkillers or something because for a long time he was sure he had died and gone to heaven, after all where else would he be able to find such an angel. Not that things improved once he was awake and his mind free from the haze of drug induced hallucination. She wouldn't take his eyes off of him. Actually he couldn't look away from those bright blue eyes. Those bright blue beautiful eyes that shone with strength, tenderness and splendor. Suddenly everything went still and all he could think, all he could see, all he could hear was her and that was it. In that instance he knew he was in love with his best friends little sister. Who at the time was only fifteen, how weird was that?

No matter how much he tried after that he could not just chalk what he felt to a drug hazed delusion or get her out of his mind with another. He felt as if his soul, his heart now belonged to her. It probably did, all that was left now was to claim her heart, her soul, her body… Goten shot up in bed and threw his blanket to one corner suddenly feeling terribly hot.

Getting out of bed he threw open the window as he dropped his KI to nothing. The cold night air hit him hard, biting his skin making him shiver to his very core. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, anything else. Like his job at Capsule corp.…she would soon start working there as well…shit.

Goten shot out into the night sky and headed for the nearest sea. Once there he dived right in, letting the cold, cold water clear his head of her warmth. This was beginning to be a serious problem. He couldn't even look at Trunks anymore without clinging away in from the similarities that existed between the two siblings.

He dived deeper till air became an issue. He surfaced to fill his lungs and dived back in. It was of course no use, she would not be driven away. Admitting defeat Goten got out of the water and headed towards capsule corps.

* * *

He floated up gently to her window and peeked inside. She was sleeping serenely. Her soft blue hair shining in the soft glow of the starlight peering through the window. Before he could stop himself he gently slid open the window and stepped inside. Softly he made his way to her and gently laid a finger on her cheek. She mumbled something but remained asleep. He gently stroked her cheeks with his thumb marveling at her soft skin as he barely touched her hair. It felt so nice. Sighing he began to remover his hand when suddenly something clasped his wrist.

Goten started and suddenly found himself staring into Bra's big blue eyes. 'Goten?' she whispered, 'What are you doing here?'

'I…' he began to stammer, 'I came to see if Trunks wanted to spar.' He finally said.

'At 1 am? In my room?' she wondered as she began to sit up on the bed, still holding his hand, 'In your pajamas?' she noticed Goten's unusual attire as her eyes became more accustomed to the light.

'Well I…' he turned away, dislodging Bra's held on his wrist he was about to head for the window when he suddenly felt her arms go around his chest.

He froze. She gently pressed her lips to his neck and Goten felt knees turn to jelly. 'Bra.' he rasped out.

'Umm.' She replied as she began to kiss towards his ears.

'What are you doing?' he wondered trying hard to keep his body under control.

'Seducing you.' She murmured.

'Why?' he asked, as his breathing became hard.

'Because I love you.' She whispered just as she neared his ears.

An electric thrill went throw him as she took his ears between her lips, her words floating in his head. Suddenly he lost all his control. Whirling around he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed, 'I love you.' He heard himself say, 'I always have, I always will.'

'I know.' Bra replied with a grin. 'So will I.' neither spoke for sometime after that.

* * *

Vegeta shot up in bed and began to growl menacingly. 'What?' demanded Bulma.

'Kakarott's brat is mating with my little princess!' he screamed as he began to get out of bed, power curling all around him.

'Don't even think about it, Vegeta.' Warned Bulma. 'It's either him or some weak human. Your pick.' She said.

Vegeta considered his options for a moment before growling 'Damn.'

Bulma giggled and put her arms around her husband and began to kiss upto his ears, 'Don't worry.' She whispered, 'I'll distract you.' Vegeta growled and returned to bed.


End file.
